


Being Clegane

by Katheryne_b



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance, slow built
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2480411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katheryne_b/pseuds/Katheryne_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor Clegane knows all too well the power a famous last name can bestow upon people. For her, it had always been a source of pride even if it meant that people were scared of her... Or her brothers. But what happens when your own solace turns against you is a complete different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eleanor Clegane

**Author's Note:**

> Okay…this is a wild idea. A VERY wild idea.  
> Now I don't know what kind of visibility this story will have since it's not a Jon Snow or Robb Stark story…but still I'm giving it a try.
> 
> So if you like it please leave a comment or Kudos on this story.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a hot day outside of King’s Landing. Eleanor hated days like that.

She walked slowly towards the Jousting grounds where they had finished setting up the installations for the Tourney that started that same day. The Tourney was to celebrate King Robert’s new Hand: Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Eleanor didn’t care much for tourneys but she came to support her brothers Gregor and Sandor Clegane. Being the middle child meant that Eleanor was always stuck between the two of them when they fought. And they did fight each other…All the time. But she was used to it by now, even if it had gotten worst since their father’s death.

She took a seat in the bleachers and waited for the tourney to start.

* * *

The tourney had already been going for some time when it was finally Gregor’s turn. Even though Gregor was sometimes a very cruel man, Eleanor couldn’t help but admire him. He was so strong and fierce. He was also very sweet sometimes, especially towards her, but she douted anyone knew that. Eleanor winced when Hugh of the Vale fell. It wasn’t a pretty sight, but she was a Clegane and Cleganes were tough. Eleanor watched as her brother finished him. She herself had asked a million times to her brothers to teach her how to use a sword but they repeatedly said no. There was at least one thing they agreed on.

* * *

 

 The last joust of the day finally came opposing her brother Gregor to Ser Loras Tyrell of Highgarden. Loras Tyrell came in wearing a very thin and very shinny armor. It made Eleanor laugh.

“Pfff” said Eleanor whilst shaking her head at the sight of Tyrell’s armor. 

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that.” said a masculine voice behind her. Eleanor turned her head around and saw Jaimie Lannister.

“Oh Come on. He looks like a girl.”

“He’s a knight.”

“So is Gregor. Just watch him make one bite out of him” she said proudly

“You Cleganes are crazy.”

“Just like you Lannisters” she added, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

Eleanor has known Jaimie Lannister all her life. Both Gregor and Sandor were sworn to Tywin Lannister, his father. Gregor was his first  captain and Sandor was Prince Joffrey’s sworn Shield. Jaimie had always liked to tease her…and Eleanor didn’t mind fighting back.

“Owww! Watch it young Lady.” he said

“You watch it. My brothers are close.”

“Yes well I really don’t feel like fighting either of them ever…so”

Both of them were taken away but the crowd’s loud shock. Gregor had just cut the head of his own stallion and was now making to attack Loras Tyrell.

“Oh no!” wined Eleanor. She knew all too well what would follow. But what shocked her and the rest of the crowd was Sandor’s jump towards them, blocking Gregor’s sword with his own

“Now that is getting interesting…”said Jaimie

“Shut up!” 

Eleanor jumped from the bleachers where she was sitting and ran towards the fight. Deep down she knew there wasn’t much to stop her brothers but she had to try.

“Stop it! she yelled

“Stop it seriously!”

“STOP THIS MADNESS IN THE NAME OF YOUR KING” yelled the King

Now that stopped them and by then Eleanor had gotten between her two brothers. She wasn’t as strongly built as them but she was taller than the average woman.

“Both of you calm down and walk away.” whispered Eleanor. Eleanor saw Gregor raise his sword once more.

“Come. Let’s walk away.” She said whilst leading him away from the tourney grounds. She turned away to give a killing look to her other brother Sandor before leaving. Because that’s what she was the pillow between her brother’s never-ending fights. She was tough when needed but could be sweet as a doll as well. With both her brothers she had a special bond…Or at least Eleanor liked to think that both her brothers needed her as much as she needed them. They had, after, stuck together since their father’s death.

* * *

 

She got Gregor into the nearest tent.

“Now. Care to explain what happened?” she asked

“I hate him!” said Gregor

“Who? Tyrell?” she asked “I hate him too. Fights like girl…plus he should have known better.”

“Sandor defended him…I hate him more.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“I suppose not.” She knew he was saying that just to please her. Eleanor gave her brother her warmest smile.

“What would we do without you?” asked Gregor

“Kill each other without a doubt”

They both laughed.

* * *

 

Eleanor found her other brother in a cheap tavern in Flea Bottom later that night.

“Is that how you celebrate?” she asked.

“What are you fucking doing here? This isn’t a place for you.”

“I’m just making sure you are all right.” she said while sitting next to him

“Go Away!” he spat at her. Eleanor raised her hands in defeat and made it to leave.

“Hey wait. I’m sorry.” he added quickly. Eleanor grinned for she knew she had won. She sat back down.

“Whether you like it or not I’m trying to preserve our family.” she said

“I know. It’s just he…Ah you know what it doesn’t matter.” He said. “Now get out of here.”

And she left and returned to the small room she had in the Red Keep. House Clegane was a minor house but since they owed allegiance to House Lannister it allowed Eleanor to stay with her brothers instead of staying alone at Clegane’s keep. Eleanor changed for bed and got into the covers even in this heat…Images of the day’s events crept back into her mind: Gregor’s dead stallion, his attack on Loras Tyrell, Sandor rushing to his side…Jaimie Lannister’s wicked grin.

Eleanor had always had a thing for Jaimie, but she knew that even if he didn’t wear the White Cloak of the Kings Guard he wouldn’t take her. Eleanor was invisible to most people…living behind the shadow of a name that scared everyone in Westeros. She signed and closed her eyes in hopes of sleeping.

* * *

 


	2. Have no Fear

Eleanor didn’t fear death. She didn’t fear blood or diseases either. That allowed her to work as one of Grand Maester Pycelle’s assistants. Eleanor loved it, for it allowed her to keep busy without having to be some highborn girl’s handmaiden. She didn’t fear pain either…Ned Stark, on the other hand, was in pain. Eleanor could feel it. If they didn’t act quickly the man would die.

Rumors where running within the Red Keep’s halls; Ned Stark had attacked Jaimie Lannister in broad day light in the middle of Flea Bottom. Eleanor had a hard time believing it. But Jaimie was now nowhere to be found…Was he hurt? Because Ned Stark was. No doubt Jaimie had defended himself. He was the greatest swordsman Eleanor had ever seen. And both of them were seasoned warriors.

Eleanor came back to her senses when she heard the maester’s voice.

“Eleanor child, fetch me milk of the Poppy”

Eleanor obeyed and brought back the medicine. Nobody deserved to be in pain like this…Not even traitors.

* * *

Months Later, before the Battle of Black Water Bay

 

 “Grand Maester you must be prepared for a large number of casualties.”  said Tyrion Lannister, acting Hand of the King. “Stannis commands a great host and most of them are blood thirsty pirates.”

“I am ready My Lord Hand. You have nothing to fear.” answered the Grand Maester.

“Very good.” answered Tyrion.

Eleanor was working of making bandages for the upcoming battle. Stannis Baratheon’s fleet would be here by nightfall. Lord Tyrion had done well to prepare the city for siege. Both the City Watch and the Kingsguard were on high alert for the upcoming fight. This meant that Sandor would fight.

Eleanor looked through a window that shoed the Blackwater bay. Then she thought of Gregor. It had been months since he had left for the Riverlands. Not a single word.

Well, she knew he wasn’t dead at least. News like that would have reached King’s Landing in no time. She tried not to think what would happen to her if her brothers were to die in battle, for she knew she was only tolerated here in the capital because of their status in Tywin Lannister’s army.

“My Lady, you should join the rest of the ladies in Maegor’s Holdfast.”said Tyrion

Eleanor smiled “I thank you Lord Hand but I must decline. My place is here.”

“If that is your desire then very well.” said Tyrion “I understand you are of great help to our Grand Maester.”

“Aye she is.” Answered Pycelle

“Thank you Lord Hand, Grand Maester.”

Tyrion left. Eleanor rushed behind him. “My Lord Hand.” Tyrion stopped and turned around to face her.

“Is there any news of your brother?” she asked. She had learnt some days ago that he had been taken captive by the Northerners.

“I’m afraid not. It’s kind of you to ask” answered Tyrion.

Eleanor didn’t add anything else and simply returned to her task.

* * *

 

The battle had been going on for quite some time now. The wildfire had been a wonderful trick but it had caused damages on both sides of the walls. Eleanor examined as much wounded as she could before Pycelle would attend to them but more wounded were coming in every minute.

“It’s over!” One screamed, crippling over in pain. “The city is lost. The King and his Kingsguard abandoned their posts. Stannis will kill us all” he cried

“The Kingsguard? Not all of them surely?” asked Eleanor as she cleaned one of his wounds.

“Aye all of them. Even the bloody Hound.”

Eleanor dropped what she doing. Why would Sandor leave battle like this? There was only one way to find out. She finished with her wounded, cleaned her hands in the nearest basin and left. She walked aimlessly in the halls of the keep in search of her brother. Eleanor looked everywhere; her brother was strongly built, she would spot him in no time…Clearly not at this very moment.

“You!” she said, grabbing a page by his tunic. He was charged with bringing beverage to the soldiers on the battlement. If he had wine, it was absolute certain that he had seen Sandor.

“Where did the Hound go?” she asked

No answer.

“WHERE?”

The lad was scarred. “thhhatt way” he stuttered. Eleanor let the boy go and started in the direction he had pointed. After a few minutes Eleanor realised she was going nowhere; because this hall led to bedrooms and private quarters. She heard one door open and saw a white cloak fly in the hallway.

“Sandor!”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he said, recognizing the voice.

“What are you doing?”

“The city is fallen. There’s bloody fire everywhere. Stannis won”

The phrase made Eleanor’s heart sank. “Battle’s not over yet.”

“It’s over when I fucking say it’s over.”

“You can’t leave! You are a Kingsguard!”

“Fuck the King. I’m leaving this shit hole”

“Fine then, I’m leaving too.”

“No you are not.”

“Sandor please. Don’t leave me here all alone. Where are you going?”

“I don’t know, north maybe.”

He made to leave. Eleanor followed him.

“Don’t follow me!”

“I’m not staying here!”

Sandor grabbed his sister’s arm and dragged her to an adjoining room. “The hell you are.” He almost threw here in, closed the door and barred it.

“Sandor please.” She begged

“Stay here. It’s not safe where I’m going.” said Sandor. “Wait for Gregor’s return. He’s always been more suited than me to take care of you.”

“No! Don’t go.”

“Farewell little sister.”

“SANDOR NO!” she yelled whilst hitting the door with her fists. She stopped seeing it was hopeless.

Eleanor heard a sound behind her; like a voice. She turned around and Sansa Stark was standing right in front of her.

* * *

 


	3. Aftermaths

Given the amount of casualties during the battle of the Blackwater bay, Eleanor was suddenly very busy…And even more so after she received a message from the Hand of the King, Lord Tywin Lannister. Eleanor had been assigned as Tyrion Lannister’s personal nurse. The Queen didn’t want to but it was Lord Tywin who had ordered it; now that he had come back to assume is place as Hand of the King.

Eleanor stayed with Lord Tyrion day and night.

One morning, Tyrion stirred; he even said a few words.

“Still no word of Jaime?”he asked

“I’m afraid not.” she said. Tyrion stirred again. “You are in pain, I’ll fetch Pycelle” said Eleanor, moving towards the door.

“No!” said Tyrion. “No milk of the poppy. Wine?”

“That’s not an option I’m afraid.”

“It was worth a try.”

There was a knock on the door and two men came in. A tall one, kind of scruffy looking, with dirty clothes and a younger one, wearing a page’s attire; Eleanor didn’t recognize them.

“May I help you?” she asked

“It’s all right. They work for me” said Tyrion

“If you say so.” She said, not moving from her spot.

“May we have some privacy?”

Eleanor hesitated before accepting. She was supposed to stay here at all cost. Then again, it was not like he was going anywhere. If she stood in the next room, they couldn’t do anything she wouldn’t know of.

“Call me if you need anything.” she said, finally giving in.

She didn’t like Lord Tyrion’s man. She didn’t like him at all.

* * *

 

1 week later.

Still not a word from her stupid brother, Eleanor cursed to herself.

She could have died during the Battle of Blackwater bay and her own brother didn’t even care to check up on her. Of course, he probably didn’t know that Sandor was gone; but still. Sometimes, more than sometimes, Eleanor felt like she was the only one with brains in this family.

There was only one thing to do. Eleanor gathered her courage and walked to the tower of the Hand. With Sandor gone, she had to contact Gregor…but she didn’t know where he was so she couldn’t even send a raven. Lord Tywin would know. Lord Tywin had to know.  Eleanor didn’t understand why she was so nervous. It’s not like she never meet him before.

* * *

 

Tywin Lannister sat at his desk dealing with the aftermaths of battle. There were repairs to be made, the armory needed to be restocked and not to mention King Joffrey. He needed a firm set back. A very firm one if he expected to stay King long enough.

“My Lord Hand.” said a guard. “Eleanor Clegane is here to see you.”

He didn’t really have time for this but best get it over with.

“Send her in.”

Eleanor entered. “My Lord hand thank you for seeing me. I know you must be very busy.”

“I am. But you are here so minds as well do what you came for. Is something wrong with Tyrion?”

“No Milord, his healing his going as planned.”

“I am glad to hear it.”

Eleanor wondered how glad he really was.

“Milord, I came on a more personal business. You see I must contact my brother Ser Gregor immediately. With Sandor’s desertion I um. I need to contact him”

“I understand.”

“I thought you might know where I could send a raven to contact him. I don’t know where he is. It’s been months really.”

“He’s currently stationed at Harrenhal on my orders. You might try to reach him there.”

“Thank you Milord.” Eleanor did her best curtsy and started to walk away.

“Whilst you are here there was something I was charged to talk to you about.” said Lord Tywin.

Eleanor froze in her spot. What could Lord Tywin possibly be charged with?

“While I was at Harrenhal your brother came to me and asked for my help in finding you husband. I agreed to help your brother since it is time you were settled. Since your brother always was a good vassal, I was glad to help. It is your desire? To be settled? Is it not?”

_NO!_ she though. But she couldn’t say that to Tywin Lannister himself.

“Yes, Milord. I thank you personally for your help in this matter Milord.”

She wasn’t really happy about it. But it was the normal thing…The next step in her life; getting married.

What really bothered her was brother secrecy on the matter. She wasn’t a child anymore. And furthermore, Eleanor considered she had a good relationship with her brother.

“Your family had always been very loyal.” Said Tywin “Until then, rest assured Grand Maester Pycelle has made very clear that your presence here is of great value. You may stay.”

“Thank you Milord. I shall leave you to your work now.”she said. She turned to leave slowly.

“Oh and Eleanor.”added Lord Tywin. Eleanor stopped in mid-way and faced the Hand of the King. “If Tyrion needs anything come straightly to me. Not Cersei, not the King, to me.”

“Yes Milord.”

And she left, cursing her stupid brothers on her way out.

* * *

 

Another few weeks later, before Joffrey’s wedding.

Eleanor was there when they brought him to Pycelle. She had a hard time believing the rumors that he was back. She wanted to go to him but she couldn’t. Poor Jaime was in a terrible state. She couldn’t intrude on something so hard, especially for a knight; losing his sword hand. Eleanor cursed whoever did that to him. He looked so sad, so helpless.

 So she waited in the shadows, waited until Pycelle and the other Maester, if a Maester he was, Lord Qyburn were finished.

* * *

 

To Eleanor’s surprise, Jaime came into the laboratory a couple of days later. She was alone.

He was all cleaned up now. His hair was cut nicely, his beard shaved…But he didn’t wore is armor. Instead he wore a red leather jerkin. He walked in circles in the laboratory and only saw her once he had turned around.

“Clegane.” he said with a smile.

“Lannister.”she answered. “It’s good to see you. Alive.”

Jaime didn’t say anything.

“I’m very sorry.”she added. Jaime answered with a faint smile.

“I am supposed to get the changed.” He said, showing his bandaged stump.

“I can do it.”she said. “If you don’t mind that is. I can get the Grand Maester if you prefer.” She added, slightly hoping she wasn’t embarrassing herself to much.

“No it’s fine. I have to warn you it’s not pretty”

Jaime sat down and Eleanor walked to him. She sat next to him and started to take off the actual bandage.

“Any pain?” she asked

“None.”

It wasn’t a pretty sight but she had seen worst. She was all so grateful that he was alive. She did actually what she had been told, applied the right oiment and started to apply a new bandage.

“Big wedding coming soon.” she said in order to break the silence.

“Yes. A lot of people are coming to attend; there is even a Dornish party coming today.”

“Really? How extravagant”

“You know Joffrey.”

“Joffrey? Or your sister?”

“Both.”

They both laughed.

“Are you going to attend?” he asked

Eleanor felt her cheeks burning up. Why would he ask her that?

 “Me? What would I do at a Royal wedding?”

“I don’t know, eat, dance, and enjoy yourself.”

“And dance with whom?”

“I don’t know. Loras Tyrell?”

Eleanor led out a wild laugh. “I don’t think so.”

Loras Tyrell would probably be scarred to anyway. Not that she cared.

Eleanor finished the job and said: “There you go, all done.”

“Thank you Eleanor.”

He really called her by her name.

 “You’re welcome Jaime.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the HITS, Comments and Kudos.   
> Sorry for the time lapses in the first chapters...It will soon stop!


	4. Cleganes, Martells and Lannisters

Eleanor may not have attended to the wedding but she did have to make an appearance at the feast to inform the Grand Maester. Compared to all the other highborn ladies, Eleanor didn’t really stand out…not that she cared really. She didn’t expect her presence to change anything to anyone.

As she walked away from the feast, she past near a party of exotic looking people.

“It’s a bad sign when a young lady is leaving a feast. In Dorne, it means the party is boring.” Said a man with a heavy accent; his voice making Eleanor stop in her spot.

“Really? I didn’t know that.”

Then, the man from Dorne moved towards her.

“My name is Oberyn, I’m from Dorne. I haven’t seen you around before.”

Eleanor tried not to panic at the sound of his last name. Ever since the arrival of the Dornish party there was a rumor than Prince Oberyn, Elia Martell’s brother, came to avenge his sister’s murder. “My name is Eleanor. I’m a simple assistant to the Grand Maester.”

“No last name, Eleanor the simple assistant?”

Eleanor couldn’t help but laugh. “Hill. Eleanor Hill.”

“I though bastards from the capital were called Waters.” said Prince Oberyn 

“They are, but I’m not from here.”

"Bastards are well seen in Dorne."

Eleanor couldn’t believe how flirty she sounded. Maybe it was because she was so intimidated by the Dornish prince. Maybe she was afraid. She couldn’t help to wonder what his reaction would be if she knew who she was.

“I’m from the Westerlands. I did Lord Tywin a great service once. He rewarded me with a position here.”

“You are lucky.”

“Yes I am.”

“Although," said Prince Oberyn, walking even closer towards Eleanor, "Tywin Lannister is not a man to take lightly. I hope he didn’t claim anything else in exchange of that position he gave you.”

Did he just touch her arm with his hand? Other than the fact that he probably hated her family, Eleanor couldn’t help but to find him very attractive. But then cursed herself for thinking such a thing. His presence still made her very uncomfortable.

“Can I convince you to stay?”he asked swiftly. Eleanor had to get out of this situation, for she did know how long could she hold it all together.

“Well I’m afraid not but, if you need stitching up you can find me in the Grand Maester’s laboratory.”

Eleanor almost ran from the scene.  It was only within the security of the laboratory that she allowed herself to process everything that had just happened. How did she managed she did not know.

She couldn’t help but feel ashamed of herself. It was the first ever that she had lied about her family; she usually had more pride than that.  Then, her thoughts went back to the Dornish Prince. Did he find her attractive? That was something Eleanor wasn’t use to.

What brought back to reality was the sound of the bell…The famous King’s Landing bell which meant only a few things: someone was dead.

* * *

 

A few weeks later.

Eleanor had never been so nervous in her life. Why in the seven hells were they making her testify against Lord Tyrion? She didn’t know anything.

When her time came, Eleanor tried her best to keep her head high and walked to the witness’s booth. On her far right side she could see Jaime in his golden Kingsguard armor. Even with one hand missing Eleanor though he still looked so regal, so handsome. In front of her sat the judge’s council: Lord Tywin of course. On his left sat another Lord that Eleanor did know the name of and on his right was Oberyn Martell. She couldn’t lie her way out of it now.

Prince Oberyn, on the other hand, wasn’t paying much attention anyway maybe she would pass unnoticed.

“What is your name child?” asked the mysterious third Lord. She understood later that it was Mace Tyrell.

Eleanor took a deep breath. _We are Clegane or we are not_ , she thought

“Eleanor Clegane.” She said proudly

Prince Oberyn’s head shot up at the sound of her name. Eleanor realised that he now knew she had lied the other day. Their eyes meet. Eleanor couldn’t make anything out of them.

“You are Grand Maester Pycelle’s assistant?”

“Yes.”

“The grand Maester has given us an inventory list of the poisons in his laboratory. One of them was the Strangler; the one the killed the King. Could you confirm that?”

“No Milord. The poisons, along with any other remedy, are held in the pantry. It is locked. " she said "Only a Maester can use them and administrate them. Since I am not, I can’t.”

“But you know where they are?”

“Yes.”

“Can anyone access them?”

“The pantry is locked and the Grand Maester has the keys. So no, anyone cannot access the pantry unless they stole the keys.”

“Tyrion came to you once in the Laboratory did he not?” asked Tywin, this time.

“Yes Milord. That was before the Battle of the Blackwater. He came to make sure that we, the Grand Maester and I, were prepared for the casualties of war.”

“And afterwards?”

“Lord Tyrion was wounded during the Battle.”

“He was under your supervision. Did he ever ask you for supplies?”

“No.”

“What about his sellsword vassal; Ser Bronn?” asked Mace Tyrell

“Either Milord.”

“And you never left his side?”

“No Milord.” She answered, but quickly rectified her statement. “Wait, that is not correct. Once, during his healing process, Ser Bronn and Lord Tyrion’s squire came to see him. I left them some privacy.”

“Why?”

“Because Lord Tyrion asked. I wasn’t very far.” she said "Only in the next room."

“So he could have stolen the keys at that moment?”

“I couldn’t say Milord. I’m sorry. But I doubt it.”

“Thank you, you may go.”

Prince Oberyn had not said a word during her whole testimony. Before she was out of her booth, he said: “Your name is Clegane is it not?” Eleanor turned around to face the person who had asked her. “No doubt related to Ser Gregor Clegane, The Mountain that rides?”

“He is my older brother yes.”

Eleanor could feel his gaze go right through her. It’s scarred her. She felt as if her feet were suddenly transformed into solid rock.

“Did you know that your brother…”

“Prince Oberyn that is entirely out of the matter.” said Lord Tywin

“Of course. My apologies, Lord Tywin.”

Eleanor thanked the Gods and Lord Tywin in her head before leaving. She left as quickly has she could. She had to see her brother…NOW!

* * *

 

She looked through the entire keep before thinking that he might be in the Guardroom.

“You lost girl?”

It was Ser Meryn Trant. He always called girl. She hated Ser Meryn; he disgusted her. And worst, she seamed to have struck his fancy in some way. She haited him even more.

“I have no time for this Ser Meryn. Where is Ser Gregor?”

“In the mess hall I presume. But you are welcome to stay here”

“Shut up or I’ll tell my brother you tried to rape me”

That shut him up right away. Gods be good, if there was one Kingsguard she hated it was Meryn Trant. Meryn fucking Trant like her brother use to say. She walked towards the mess hall before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

 “Looking for me?” It was Gregor.

“Gods you scared me!”

“You all right?”

“I need to talk you in private. Now!”

“What’s going on?”

“Not here Gregor. In private, please.”

Gregor lead his sister to his room. Once inside, Eleanor was disgusted by her brother’s room.

“Jeez, Greg, do you ever clean?”

“Not really. Now, tell me what’s wrong?” he asked "You never come down here."

Eleanor swallowed hard before answering.“They made me testify at Lord Tyrion’s trial today. Amongst the judges were Lord Tywin, Mace Tyrell and Oberyn Martell of Dorne.

“What of it?”

“Oberyn MARTELL.  Martell Gregor, as in Elia Martell’s brother.”she paused before adding. “ There’s been an ongoing rumor since before you returned that he has come here only so he can avenge his sister murder.”

“He’s welcome to try.”

“And now he knows I’m your sister, because I couldn’t lie and...everybody here knows who I am and they are all afraid of you, of him and…” Eleanor was ranting, scarred as she ever was.

“No harm will ever come to you I promise. You have nothing to do with this.”

“No? You killed his sister. What’s to stop him from killing yours in retribution?

Gregor hadn’t though about that. In fact he had never thought about that. He didn’t know what to answer.

 “Tyrion Lannister asked for a trial by combat” added Eleanor, to brake the silence.

“I know.”

“How?”

“Because they already asked me to be champion for the crown if need may be.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry I’ve never lost a fight. I don’t suppose you know who will champion the Imp?”

“No." said Eleanor "I’m scared.”

“Don’t be. Everything will be all right.”

Gregor kissed his sister’s forehead before leaving. And that night and the following ones until the combat, Ser Gregor had a guard stationed outside his sister’s room.

* * *

 


	5. The Mountain and the Viper

Eleanor usually didn’t attend these kinds of fights. She didn’t really like them, but today, and she didn’t know why, her feet brought her to the Arena where her brother was fighting Oberyn Martell. Eleanor was sure that the entire population of King’s Landing had been surprised to learn that the Dornish Prince would be defending Tyrion Lannister.

* * *

 

The night before, Eleanor had roamed the halls of the Keep to tell her brother about his opponent, but when she found him, he already knew. He was polishing his great sword.

Eleanor sat next to him not knowing what to say or do. She did have faith in her brother, she really did, but the fact he was her only living family relative sort of scared her. What if something happened? What if he died?

“Don’t worry.” Gregor had said, trying to reassure her.

“It’s difficult.” Eleanor answered. “Please be careful.”

Eleanor stood up, unable to bare the tension between her and her brother any longer. She bent her head and kissed him on the cheek.

“Please win” she said “And win quickly.”

Then she left, fighting her tears away.

* * *

 

The fight started and already, Eleanor thought something was off. The Dornish Prince did too many fancy stunts instead of plainly fighting. The crowd applauded him.

“Have they told who I am?”

“Some dead man.” said Gregor whislt lunging towards him.

“I am the brother of Elia Martell. Do you know why I have come all the way to this stinking shit pile of a city?” asked the Prince “For you.” He said, pointing directly at Gregor.

Eleanor felt her heart stop. So, it was true after all. He did come all the way here to kill her brother.

“I am going to hear your confess before you die. You raped my sister. You murdered her. You killed her children. Say it now and we can make this quick.”

But Gregor didn’t say anything. Instead he lunged forward.

As they fought, Oberyn kept screaming: “Say it. You raped her. You murdered her, you killed her children.”

The Dornishman was quick and like nothing she had ever seen before, Gregor was in difficult position. Then, he lost his helmet.

“You raped her. You murdered her, you killed her children!”

Gregor kept fighting back but it was futile…until he finally broke the Prince’s spear. But the Prince of Dorne moved quickly and grabbed another one from his servant. Eleanor though it would be over soon, until Prince Oberyn pushed his spear into Gregor’s abdomen.

Eleanor let out a scream, but no one heard. She was panicking. Her brother, The Mountain that rides had been beaten. She felt tears coming up.

“You raped her. You murdered her, you killed her children.”

But Gregor kept going; slashing his big sword in the air; most of the time, missing his mark. But, Eleanor knew it was because he was hurt.

_Pycelle will save him_ , she thought to herself. The Mountain was an asset to the crown’s army…They would save him.

Gregor fell when the Prince sliced his leg and then, in one big jump, the Dornishmen took his leap and pushed his spear once more into her brother. And this time, blood came out of her brother’s mouth. That wasn’t a good sign. She knew it wasn’t a good sign. Her brother would die. Her biggest fear, being alone, was coming true. And with Gregor gone, what would stop them from coming for her. Damn those Dornishmen!

The crowd was cheering. Why were they fucking cheering about!

Eleanor aimlessly looked around her. Was she really the only one hoping for her brother’s victory? No. Cersei and Tywin Lannister probably wanted it too but certainly not for the same reasons as Eleanor’s.Then she saw a smile on Jaime’s face. It made her heart sank. Of course, he was hoping for Prince Oberyn’s victory, he didn’t want his brother to be executed for something he did not do. Eleanor couldn’t blame him; she was merely searching for an ally.

Then her attention was brought back to the fight as Prince Oberyn spoke up.

“No, no no you can’t die yet. You haven’t confessed.” Said the Prince and took the spear out. “Say it, say her name: Elia Martell. You raped her. You murdered her, you killed her children. Elia Martell.”

“Who gave you the order? Who gave you the order?” he screamed, pointing his finger at the Royal Party.

Eleanor though to herself:   _It’s him! It’s Tywin Lannister_. Would he spare her if she spoke up? No…The Lannisters would have her head for it. It was over.

“You raped her. You murdered her, you killed her children!”

Out of a surprise, Gregor found some hidden strength and hit the Dornisman. He grabbed him, hitting him over and over and over. Then they shifted positions, Gregor grabbed Prince’s Oberyn head with his giants hands.

“Elia Martell,” he said

What followed was horrible. Eleanor had seen a lot of blood in her life, but this time, it was bad…   Ellaria Sand’s scream filled the arena. Oberyn Martell of Dorne was dead.

 But Gregor Clegane didn’t stand up to claim his victory after it.

_Stand up_ , Eleanor thought

_Please…_

But he didn’t.

“Gods have made their will know. Tyrion Lannister in the name of King Tommen of the House Baratheon, first of his name, you are hereby sentenced to death.”

Commotion filled the arena; screams, cries, cheers. But nobody saw the tears that were flowing on Eleanor’s face. Nobody saw, because nobody cared.

* * *

 

It took some time before Eleanor could even move from her seat. She only did so when she saw them take her brother away. Eleanor ran after the men that were carrying her brother to the Grand Maester’s laboratory.

“I want to stay with him.” She said to Pycelle

“Eleanor child it is not the time…”he started to say

“But he’s MY brother”

“Grand Maester we must move quickly.” added the other man. Eleanor remembered who he was. It was the maester that had helped with Jaime’s hand…Actually he wasn’t a Maester anymore. Why could he help and not her?

“Eleanor child, I will come get you when we are finished.” said Pycelle before closing the door behind him. Eleanor heard the key inside the lock. Moments later, Eleanor saw Queen Cersei, Ser Meryn Trant and other guards go into the lab…They let her in, but closed the door immediately after. Why she wasn’t allowed in still eluded her.

And she couldn’t even go? Eleanor felt like she was going to be sick.

“But he’s my brother” mumbled Eleanor in between sobs. She pressed her back against the wall in front of the door and slid to the floor…and waited.

* * *

 


	6. Nobody cares

Ser Jaime Lannister walked slowly within the Red Keep’s halls. He still had a hard time to grasp the events of today: first, the Mountain that rides, losing to Oberyn Martell and Oberyn Martell dying still. When was the last time someone saw a trial by combat ending that way? Where the two champions don’t make it? Jaime cursed his father internally; if he had spoken quickly, Tyrion might not be sentenced to die. Oberyn Martell did win first…Didn’t he?

He kept on walking until he found a human figure sitting against a wall. At first, he wondered who it was; but the long raven hair sort of gave him a clue…and since there were right in front of the Grand Maester’s Laboratory, there really wasn’t no doubt in who it was.

 “What are you going here?” he asked in a low voice.

Her head, because it was a woman, shot up; her eyes were bloodshot red. She starred at him for a minute or so before talking. The gods were cruel to send him of all people at a time like this. He looked good, as always. Eleanor didn’t want to think about what she looked like just now.

“Eleanor.” He asked again,  “What are you doing here?”

“I’m waiting.” She said plainly “They won’t let me see him, so I am waiting.”

“Come, don’t stay here” he said, bending down  a little so he could grab her arm with his good hand and get her up.

“No” she cried, stirring against him. But she didn’t fight very much either.

“Come, please” he said, insisting and pulling her up to her feet.

Eleanor let go, got up and followed Jaime. Next she knew she was standing his the Lord Commander’s personal solar.

“Some wine, please.” he asked a nearby servant. “Then Leave us.” The boy didn’t move.

“Leave us I said.” Said Jaime in a severe voice. The boy almost ran away.

Eleanor starred at her wine glass for a couple of minutes. It made think of her brother Sandor. Then she took it and gently sipped it.

“No need for ceremonies with me Eleanor.” Said Jaime.

It almost made her laugh. Eleanor shot her head back and emptied her glass in one gulp, and then she smiled a little.

“That’s better.”

Eleanor let out a long sign, got up and walked in circles. She stopped to look outside the window. She could see the battle arena far away; she could feel Jaime’s presence not far behind her. It was only then that she opened her mouth to speak.

“My brother did your father’s dirty work for more than twenty years.” She said. “Now he’s dead and nobody cares.”

“I care.” said Jaime “He was a great warrior.” Trying to make her feel better.

“Please.” She said “He was a butcher. A cruel man and butcher…Both of them were.”

Jaime didn’t say anything; he didn’t have the heart to do so. Nobody would have ever thought of seeing a Clegane in such a state. Jaimie swallowed hard at the thoughts of what the Clegane brothers had done in their lives. Did Eleanor know? He sincerely hoped she didn’t know all of it.

But his silence on the matter tipped Eleanor on something. She turned around to face him.

“You thought I didn’t know didn’t you?” she asked with a smile. But before Jaime could answer she spoke again.

“Truth is, I’ve always known.  Known what Gregor did to the Targaryen children, to Elia Martell. Prince Oberyn had his finger on it since the beginning. And Sandor…” she started “Sandor did nothing better.”

“Eleanor you can’t blame yourself for their actions.”

“What was I supposed to do? They were my only family. I couldn’t not love them. They both always took care of me. And now, they left me alone in this world to rot.” she said. Eleanor kept walking around but stopped as she felt Jaime’s hand on her arm.

“I almost reported your father today.” She said. “I thought, maybe, if I tell the Prince that it was Tywin Lannister, he would spare me. The look on his face when he learned my name was Clegane…I will never forget.”

 Jaimie tried his best to process what he was hearing. This girl had been living with some the deadliest, worst kept secrets in all of King’s Landing.

“What am I to do now?” she finally said. Eleanor’s mind went to Meryn Trant…He’s going to be on her case now, knowing Gregor’s wasn’t there.

“We’ll leave you time to morn your brother. Grand Maester Pycelle is taking care of him. Cersei made sure of that. And I’ll make sure no harm comes to you.”

Eleanor closed her eyes at the sound of his voice; he was so close to her now and truth be told it was killing her.

“You really should stop being so nice to me.” she said in a whisper.

“Why?” Jaime suddenly understood. He let out a sign and gently ran his good hand on her shoulder and arm.

“Eleanor.” He whispered “You know I can’t. I’m a Kingsguard and…”

Eleanor didn’t let him finish what he was about to say because she knew what he was going to say.  She didn’t need to hear it from him. Instead, she rose to her toes and kissed him; it was as close as she would ever get anyway.

Of course, he didn’t kiss her back; but he didn’t fight her either. Eleanor didn’t try to understand what it meant. She only did it because she felt like it. But alas, Jaime put an end to it.

 “Listen to me .Any man would be lucky to have you. You are smart, brave, loyal and beautiful.”

Eleanor smiled slightly.

 “Thank you.” She said

“For what?”

“For being there.”

Eleanor drank one last glass wine and made it to leave the room.

“You know,” she said, stopping mid-way “Looks like we Clegane are not so fearless after all. We love to pretend that we are but turns outs were weren’t. Sandor was afraid of fire. That’s why he deserted at the Blackwater. Gregor…well have you ever seen him hunt? No. Not after that time he went with father and came back alone.”

“Rumors were that he had killed him” said Jaime

“Oh no. It was the boar. But Gregor took the blame. He missed the boar and it hit our father. He never forgave himself.”

“And you?” Jaime asked

“I was terrified to live in this world alone. I use to think it would never happen. I used to think that they couldn't be killed. I was wrong.” Said Eleanor.

Jaime made to close the gap between them but Eleanor stopped him.

“I’m going to now.” She said “Thank you again, Jaime.”


	7. problems-part 1

They actually let Eleanor have a funeral for her brother. Not in the great sept of Baelor of course, no but in a smaller one. A lot of people came to pay the respects: Tywin Lannister, Cersei, Varys, even King Tommen. But none could stay long.

Jaime came too; from afar, he looked at Eleanor who was praying near her brother’s body. He tried not to replay for the million time the events on yesterday in his head: Eleanor crying, waiting, kissing him. For god’s sake he knew Eleanor since she was a little girl.

“And what are you looking at so intensely?” it was Cersei.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” he said. “I’m here to pay my respects.”

“Yes, well let’s get this over with.” She said before moving towards Eleanor.

Truth be told everything with Cersei had changed and not for the best. She ignored him and Gods knew the last they were together. Furthermore, the more Jaime looked at his sister, the more he was starting to be disgusted and annoyed with her.

Not to mention what Tyrion had told him not so long ago last time he visited him: “ _She’s been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettleback and probably moon boy for all I know.”_

At one point, he decided that he’ll have to confront know for sure. And if she did, well what was to point? Jaime hadn’t lied that night to Catelyn Stark; he really never had been with another woman than Cersei.

* * *

 

Eleanor knelt beside her brother’s body; her eyes closed, praying to the warrior and father for his safe passage. She prayed to the father to guide Sandor back towards her; in whatever way possible. She wasn’t all that sure that her prayers would actually change something since she had never really taken it seriously in the past.

It was only then that she opened her eyes and looked at her brother’s body. They had told her that he needed to keep his armor and helmet because his face and body were too heavily damaged. But something was off. Eleanor didn’t understand how or why but she felt like he was smaller; she took a closer look, trying her best to look like a simple mourning sister.

_No_ , she though. No this was only her brain playing a sick trick.

Eleanor placed her hand on her brothers. It made the glove move, and what she saw was very much upsetting: the skin under the glove it wasn’t Gregor’s…It was black.

Anger filled Eleanor’s mind. Her eyes went to Cersei and Grand Maester Pycelle standing not so far away.

_Oh, how they play their game well_ , she though.

 Something was at play here, and Eleanor was determined to find out. There was one Clegane left in this world that took matters in her own hands. She would find out where was her brother’s body…his real body. And then, she will bring it back home and have a real funeral, like every man and woman deserved.

* * *

 

Eleanor waited for everyone to be asleep before she got out of her room. For commodity, she wore her ridding clothes. She walked to the Grand Maester’s quarters. The first door was to Pycelle’s personal solar and library; the second door led to a long corridor and eventually to his laboratories where people who needed more care were kept. That’s where she needed to go. But the door was locked. This door was never locked in the past. Fortunately, Eleanor knew where the keys were. She smiled to herself, remembering what she had said during Tyrion’s trial. She entered Pycelle’s solar and found them on his desk.

Until something caught her eye. Near the last remaining door, the one to Pycelle’s laboratory was a great sword, held against the wall. It was a very large sword…Only few people could wield such a sword. Eleanor recognized immediately, for it was her brother’s sword. As she moved closer she could deep groans coming from the room. Slowly she opened the door. It was then that she saw him.

Her heart skipped a beat…Gregor was on the table, alive and breathing.

_I knew it_! She thought _I knew he couldn’t die._

But why did they pretend he was?

Then Eleanor saw that there was a man over him; he wasn’t a maester.it was Lord Qyburn.

Eleanor quickly realised that she wouldn’t do much harm and she wished she had brought a dagger or something.

“What are you doing? This is the Grand Maester’s laboratory.”she said

“Not anymore.” He answered

“You have two minutes to remove yourself from my brother.” she said moving quickly towards him. She made Qyburn move away.

“What did you do?” she asked

“I saved him.”

“Really? Then why was there a burial at the sept I wonder? Do know who I am? I’m Eleanor Clegane. Ser Gregor was my brother. I demand to know what happened.”

“I’m afraid that’s not of your business.”

“Do not play games with me.”she said. “He should have died for his wounds; they were fatal.”

She heard her brother groan in pain. She kneeled next him and took in large hand in hers.

“Gregor?” she whispered “It’s me. It’s Eleanor.”

No response.

“Talk to me”

No response. His once green eyes were now pitch black. It was like he didn’t recognize her.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?” she screamed. She got away from the man she knew as her brother to move to Lord Qyburn. The last thing she remembered what rushing towards him. She didn’t even see Ser Meryn behind her; she didn’t felt him knocking her out either.

* * *

 

What brought back Eleanor back into the world of consciousness was the warning bell. This meant that someone was dead.

Eleanor opened her eyes; her heart started racing for she did not recognize where she was. But it didn’t take long for her to realise and remember what had happened.

She was in a holding cell.

* * *

 

Jaime though he had played his game rather well until he heard the bell and realised Tyrion had killed their father. Or course, no one suspected that the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard had played any part in the prime suspect’s escape.

Then again, Jaime couldn’t help but feeling guilty. Had he really done the right thing by letting him go? Yes, their father had acted wrongly but still…

Now he was conducting a search within the dungeons in order to try to understand how Tyrion had escaped… funny really, how things work out.

What caught his attention, whilst he was searching the cells, was one that was supposed to be unoccupied. There was someone in it. It was a dark haired woman. Jaime recognized her for the second time this week.

“Eleanor?” he asked, only seeing a figure. Her face was hidden.

Her head shot up, her facial expression was full of hope. “Jaime!”

She got up and ran to the door. “Are you here to get me out? What is going on?”

“Uhm, not yet.” he answered. What was she doing here was all he could think of. Who had authorized this?

“Tyrion escaped.” He said, to change the subject

“What?”

“And he killed father.”

“Oh Jaime I’m sorry. But how did he?”

“I don’t know.” lied Jaime “Why are you here?”

“I’m pretty sure I saw something I wasn’t supposed to.” She said. “Jaime my brother is alive.”

“Eleanor there’s no use in…”

“No, you don’t understand Lord Qyburn he…transformed him. He’s…He should have died from his wounds. I’m sure of it, yet he’s in the grand Maester’s labo…”

Jaime suddenly gestured her to keep quiet because guards were passing nearby.

“Listen, I have to go, but I’ll come back to tell you what is going on and to get you out.”

“Jaime wait, please.”

“I promise I’ll come back.”

Eleanor kept her eyes on Jaime as he left. She had promised herself after their last meeting that she would stop hoping for something that could never between. But he was too nice to her for Eleanor to forget him…Too nice for her not to think that some other feelings were pushing him to be there for her when she needed him.

She walked away from the door, crept in a corner and waited.

* * *

 

As he walked away, Jaime’s mind was racing.

What could she possibly have done to be treated so? Who authorized it? If it wasn’t him, the Lord Commander, then it had to be the King or the Lord Commander of the city watch…But no, he couldn’t be Tommen. And Jaime was pretty sure it wasn’t the City watch either.

“You there” he said to one guard “Keep going down there. If you find anything conclusive come get me in the Queen’s solar.”

“Yes Lord Commander.”

Jaime took a left and walked away from the dungeons. It was time for a way overdue discussion with his sweet sister.

* * *

 


	8. Problems-part 2

“What in the seven hells are you playing at?” said Jaime, entering his sister’s solar. He was angry.

“What are you talking about?”she answered, ever so coolly, sitting alone at her desk with a glass of wine.

“You know very well what I’m talking about. Eleanor. You didn’t have to throw her in a cell.” He said “Why did you do it anyway?”

“That girl had it coming for snooping around where she doesn’t belong. She’s already seen too much.”

“Is that what you are afraid of? Of Eleanor Clegane? Cersei be serious; her brother died doing your dead…and father’s. ”

“Let’s just say there some people that I don’t want them to know what she saw. The Martells for example. They think the Mountain is dead. It’s better that way.”

“So it’s true?” he asked, realising that what Eleanor had told him was accurate. “You know what I do not want to know. All I want is that you let her go and allow her to go back to Clegane’s keep safely. She did nothing wrong.”

Cersei smiled and controlled herself not to laugh. She then got up and walked towards her brother. She didn’t quite understand this new side of him.

“Are you her guardian now? Her Protector?”

Jaime didn’t answer.

“Her retched brother dies and she goes running to you. How fortunate for her.” said Cersei moving closer. “Did she throw herself at you? Is that what she did?” she said in a low voice “Please save me Jaime; protect me Jaime for I’m all alone.” Said Cersei mimicking a defenseless maiden. Cersei laughed. She was drunk. Jaime didn’t like his sister’s new drinking habbits.

“What are you even talking about?” said Jaime.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never noticed. That girl’s been beating her eyelashes at you for years in hope of gaining your affection. Looks like she finally achieves her goal”

A flash memory of Eleanor kissing him came to his mind within seconds. A minute later, Jaime found himself comparing her to Cersei. Of course, there was the age difference. Cersei had her long golden Lannister hair whilst Eleanor’s was thick and raven black. They had one thing in common though: green eyes.

But Eleanor was kinder. He remembered when she had helped him with his stump. What did Cersei do? Nothing, she rejected him and then had a golden hand made for him.

“ _She’s been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettleback and probably moon boy for all I know.”_

Jaime felt it was time to verify his brother’s tale.

 “Are you fucking Lancel?” he didn’t bother adding any other of the names Tyrion had given him.

“What?”

“Answer the question Cersei.”

“Well since there is no point in hiding it, yes.” She said calmly. “Well, before he left that is.”

“How could you? I’ve done everything you ever asked, when Robert was alive; I pushed Brandon Stark from the tower for you, I’ve been there for you and you stab me in the back the minute I’m gone. You discuss me”

“No you discuss me with her.”

“There’s nothing between me and Eleanor. All I want, is for you to release her. If you won’t do it I’ll go do it myself.”

“Now, now. I don’t plan on keeping her that long.” She said with a wicked smile.  “I have bigger plans for you. Since you won’t bring me Sansa Stark or Tyrion than I want you to leave for the Riverlands. Go lift the siege on Riverrun. Don’t bother coming back until it’s over.”

“My place is here with Tommen.”

“Do not worry about his protection. Ser Osmond and Ser Osney will take care of it. Not like you were of any help protecting Joffrey. I want you to leave tonight.”

“ _She’s been fucking Lancel and Osmund Kettleback_

Jaime didn’t even bother fighting back because is mind was made up. If Cersei wanted him to leave then leave he would.

“Do have your word you’ll let her go?”

“I’ll teach her a lesson first.”

Jaime left, exasperated by his sister’s behavior.

* * *

 

A hour or so later

“Ser Meryn,” said Cersei “please summon Lord Qyburn and Lord Waters to my personal solar immediately.”

Lord Qyburn didn’t take long to respond to her summon.

“My Queen. You called me?”

“Yes.” She said “Now tell me, what exactly Eleanor Clegane saw?”

“Everything I’m afraid. She found Ser Gregor and saw other ongoing experiments.” Said Lord Qyburn.

 “I knew it. She’ll expose everything now.” Said Cersei, pacing in the room.

“I’m afraid so my Queen. She is quite temperamental.”

_Oh yes_ , though Cersei. _And now she has my brother wrapped around her finger_. _If I don’t get rid of her I’ll lose him forever._

“But I have other troubling news I’m afraid.” Said Qyburn. “I’ve had words from the south. The Martells have called their banners and will be marching for King’s Landing. They demand retribution for Prince Oberyn’s death and of course, the still unavenged death of Elia Martell.”

Cersei sipped her wine. She had to find a way to calm the Martell. If Eleanor Clegane was to tell them that The Mountain still lived…

“What if we were to give them another Clegane?”

“Your Grace?”

“What if we were to send them another Clegane in order to appease their anger? Do you think it would work?”

“I don’t see why not. At least, she might keep them occupied for a while.”

“Very well. I’ll have a ship ready for Dorne in the morning.”

“Lord Qyburn, I’m counting of you to make you she will be on this ship. Do whatever you need. She won’t go willingly.”

“Very good your Grace.”

Cersei smiled to herself. Two problems solved at once.

* * *

 

Eleanor woke up with a very strong headache and suddenly, she remembered. She remembered everything. Lord Qyburn, her brother, Meryn Trant…Jaime. Eleanor rubbed her hands against her temples. She let out a long sign.

She heard keys in the keyhole and the door open. It made her heart race.

_Jaime_ , she thought

But it wasn’t him; it was the Grand maester.

“Grand Maester.”she said

“Eleanor child, what have you done?”

“What have I done? What have they done to MY brother?” she asked

“My brother died of his wound didn’t he? I saw the blood coming out of his mouth. That wasn’t medicine, Grand Maester that was blood magic. They turned him into a living corpse.” She added

“There is nothing to be done my dear. Lord Qyburn has the Queen’s trust.”

“But you’re the Grand Maester!” yelled Eleanor in despair.

“I can’t go against the Queen.”

_Of course_ , thought Eleanor.

“They should strip you from your chain for ignoring and authorizing such a thing. You are a coward.” She spat at the man she considered her mentor once upon a time.

“Leave me, please.” Said Eleanor

The Grand Maester started to leave but stopped before exiting the cell. “At least eat child.”he said pointing at a tray of food.

Eleanor was really hungry. She didn’t want to eat it but she did.

So she ate everything, and drank everything…not noticing the essence of nightshade that laced it.

* * *

  



	9. Escape from King's Landing.

Jaime left Cersei and went straight to his personal solar. He paced inside trying to figure something out. Now more than ever, he wished Brienne were here. She would have known what to do. Or better yet, he could have send Eleanor away with her.

Jaime couldn’t quite explain why he was so drawn to her and worried about her well- being. She didn't deserved to be in a cell; that he was certain. It wasn’t right. Just like it wasn’t right to let Tyrion die for something he hadn’t commit…And Jaime would be damned if he let his sister win once more. Was Cersei jealous? As in jealous of him and another woman; Eleanor in this case? Jaime had a hard time believing it. 

Truth be told he needed allies here in King’s Landing if he wanted any hope of helping her. But who could he trust? And helping her meant finding Sandor Clegane; there were only few people who knew where he could be. If he left now maybe he could find him and

_Oh for Gods sake_ , he though, _this is madness._

At that same moment, Varys came into the room, silent as a mouse.

“Lord Varys? Something I can help you with?” asked Jaime, annoyed.

“Lord Commander, I thought you might like to know that a little bird as told me that a ship has been made ready for Dorne. And Eleanor Clegane is to be on board this ship.”

“What?” spat Jaime.

“It would seem the Martells are quite angry and demand retribution for Prince Oberyn’s death. The Queen plans on sending one last gift, if you know my meaning.”

“Cersei cannot possibly do that. Eleanor Clegane is not some common folk that she can do what she pleases with.”

Eleanor wasn’t a highborn lady either. But it didn’t matter right now.

“Are you really surprised, Lord Commander?”

_No,_ he thought

“Thank you for bringing this up to me Lord Varys.”

The Spider bowed as he usually did and left.

* * *

 

Eleanor was curled in the corner of her cell, her arms crossed in other to keep warm. She felt sick; cold and sick. In her head she wondered what made her feel this way and she finally came to the conclusion that there must have been something her food. She felt sort of stupid but, then again, there was no way she could have known…And of course the Grand Maester was Cersei’s puppet.

 She hoped it wasn’t poison and that she was slowly dying alone in the dungeons of King’s Landing. She wanted to cry but tears didn’t come. In her head, she called for Gregor, she called for Sandor but she wished for Jaime. He had promised to come back. Eleanor felt foolish and helpless and she hated feeling helpless; Cleganes were not helpless.

 Hours later , she heard a key turn into the lock. She closed her eyes, hoping it wasn’t Meryn Trant again. But it wasn’t. It was someone she didn’t recognize. He had brown hair and wore a gold cloak… A GOLD CLOAK.  It could only mean…Eleanor swallowed hard as she thought of what her faith was going to be.

“Who are you? What do you want?” asked Eleanor in a small week voice. Her mind was groggy. She felt terrible. She wanted to get up but her body didn’t fully response. The drug was gaining effect on her, so much that she almost didn’t have any control. Her eyes were closing of their own. But then Jaime appeared. Eleanor’s heart skipped a beat as she barely recognizes him.

“Jaime.” She whispered

“Eleanor, what happened?”

“They put something in my food. I didn’t think.” She said, pointing slightly at the empty tray of food.

Jaime looked at her carefully and saw she had light bruises on her face and on her neck.

“What happened?”he said referring to those bruises.

“Nothing. I fought.”

“Eleanor…”

Jaime saw tears fill her eyes. “Hey, hey it’s all right. I’m here. Like I promised. Who did this?”

“Meryn Trant.” she mumbled, asshe cosed her eyes, trying her hardest to forget what had happened that day. Also, she tried very hard to forget Trant's words; words that still cut through her like the sharpest sword.

_“Go ahead, scream. No brother to protect you now.”_ he had said while squeezing his hand around her throat.

It only reminded her how alone she was now.

* * *

 

 

“Eleanor, did he try to…” asked Jaime

Eleanor shook her head, for she had a hard time aligning the words to form a sentence. She felt her eyes getting heavier by the minute. Anger boiled within Jaime’s veins. To think that they were letting Meryn Trant stay in the Kingsguard while they had discarded Barristan Selmy. The man with the gold cloak who had left some moments ago, now came back inside.

“We have to go. Now.”

“Eleanor, can you walk?”

She didn’t respond. She was unconscious. Jaime placed her arm around his shoulder and followed the gold Cloak through the tunnel. Once outside the city walls, horses waited for them the join the rest of the encampment.

* * *

 

When Eleanor woke up, they were in the forest. She jolted up not knowing what had happened.

“Good, you are awake. I was worried there for a moment” said a masculine voice behind her. It made her heart jump out of fear.

“Jaime.” She said, pressing her hand to her fast beating heart.  “I thought I had dreamt all of it.”

“Sadly no.” he said. “My sister was planning on sending you to Dorne to try and calm the Martells.”

Eleanor looked at Jaime with horror in her eyes.

“Will she come after me now?” Jaime could sense her fear in her voice.

“I don’t think so. She has bigger fish to fry in King’s Landing.”

Then the Gold Cloak appeared…again.

“Eleanor this is my good friend Addam Marbrand.”

The name was familiar to Eleanor somehow. “I think we met once.” she said softly.

“I think so too.”

“Well, thank you Ser.” Said Eleanor

Addam simply nodded and left. A few minutes later, Eleanor went to join Jaime near the horses.

“So, is that how you got Tyrion out?” she asked Jaime. But he didn’t answer. “Please, I know you couldn’t let your brother die like that.” She said “It’s not your fault he went on and killed your father.”

Jaime gave her look that explained everything.

“Where are we going?” she asked, trying not to show fear at the thought of the unknown.

“To Riverrun.”

“Riverrun? But I…”

“Don’t worry." said Jaime "From there I’ll arrange for you to travel to Clegane’s keep.”

A huge sense of relief came through her. She at least had one friend in this world.

“Thank you .” Jaime only smiled in response.

As she got on her horse, Eleanor smiled to herself. She had a hard time not to...because She was going home.

* * *

 


	10. Clegane's Keep

Eleanor spent a little more than a week at the Lannister camp near Riverrun until Jaime could arrange for her to go back to Clegane’s keep.

In order to try to repay Jaime for his help and kindness, Eleanor decided to help the Maester who attended the wounded soldiers; sieging a city was part of war after all. Then, a few days later, Eleanor found herself saying goodbye to the one person she truly trusted in all of Westeros. Jaime was too nice to her; he provided her with horses and all she needed for the trip. She felt like she could never repay everything he had done for her and couldn’t even imagine what would have happened in Dorne.

 “I won’t say it enough Jaime, Thank you; for everything.” Said Eleanor.

Jaime simply nodded and said: “Addam will stay with you until you are fully settled.”

“That’s very kind of you.” Eleanor answered; she turned to move away but at the last moment, looked back at Jaime

 “If you see my brother, by any chance in the world, please tell to come home. Tell him I’m not anger at him. And also…” she started “I…I also hope that one day, you’ll let me return the favor and let me help you if I can.”

“I will.” he said. “Goodbye Clegane.”

“Goodbye Jaime.” She said with a smile. Calling themselves by their last name was an old trick now; and Eleanor didn’t feel like playing anymore.

* * *

 

Clegane’s Keep was not a very big Castle. Actually it was more like a village, settled upon a hill where a little rocky road led up to the actual Keep. It was more a tower than anything else really.  

As Eleanor rode next to Addam, she found herself worrying about what she would find. Gods knew the last time Gregor had come back here. It had been almost ten years since Eleanor left the Keep after their father’s death. She remembered how it looked like when he was alive. They weren’t really rich but they made a good living…And people were happy. When Gregor took it over it just lost its entire splendor, for Gregor didn’t really care about the people.

* * *

 

The place was in a horrible state. As Eleanor and Addam rode towards the center of the village, things kept getting worst. Eleanor felt hungry eyes watching her. Addam felt them too since he had one hand on the hilt of his sword.

“We will dismount here and continue on foot.”said Eleanor.

The streets were filthy. Animals ran wildly around; starving children and families all curled up against houses, trying their best to survive. And the smell…it smelled like death. Eleanor took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second. Things would change. Things needed to change.

Eleanor hadn’t thought about her father lately…she hadn’t thought about him in years really; but now, standing in her almost destroyed home; made her wishing he was still alive. Life would have been so different if Dougal Clegane hadn’t died prematurely.

_A stupid accident_ , thought Eleanor

“Milady?” said a voice; bringing Eleanor back to reality. “Milady Eleanor?”

Eleanor turned around to see and older man looking straight at her; his face looked familiar.

“Roland?”she tried

The man nodded and smiled. “Yes Milady.”

“Wow, I did not know you were still living here.” Said Eleanor

A warm feeling suddenly crushed into Eleanor as she finally found some anchor in this forsaken place that was once her home. Roland used to work for her father’s household. After his death, had after she left with Sandor for King’s Landing, she doubted Gregor had kept him on.

“It’s so good to see you Milady. Are you staying for long?”

 “I’m staying for good, Roland.” Said Eleanor proudly.

The man’s face lit up.

“You remember my wife?”he said gesturing to the woman behind him.

“Yes. Hilda isn’t?”she asked

“It is Milady.”

Eleanor felt a rush of memories crashing into her all at once. It seemed like, even if so many things had changed, there still was some pillars still standing here at Clegane’s keep.

“And Gerard?” Eleanor asked “Does he still live here too?”

Gerard was Roland and Hilda’s son. Eleanor remembered him because he used to tend to her father’s horse when they were younger.

“Gerard died almost one year ago, Milady.”

Eleanor’s heart sank. “I am so sorry. How did he die?”

“He left with Ser Gregor for the Riverlands and never came back.”

Eleanor signed. Of course, Gerard must have felt compelled to follow his new liege Lord into battle; but Gregor wasn’t much of general, not very good at looking after his own soldiers.

“Things will change around here.” She said.

 “Is Ser Gregor joining us soon?” asked Roland

“No.” said Eleanor. “Ser Gregor died in King’s Landing a few weeks ago.” There really wasn’t any point in telling them what she had seen in Grand Maester laboratory. “And my Brother Sandor’s whereabouts are currently unknown. I shall manage thing from now on.” Said Eleanor.

There was a moment of silence.

“Now.” Said Eleanor, in order to break it, “I am in need of a Stewart. Roland can I count on you to retake your former place?”

“It would be my honor Milady. I served your father for many years, now I will serve you.”

Eleanor could see that it made Roland very happy to have work once more.

“Good. Then, your first task will be to tend to Ser Addam’s horse and set up accommodations for him. He is my guest he is to be given anything he needs.” She said “Tomorrow, I will need a full tour of the Keep in order asses everything.”

Roland nodded. Eleanor walked further towards the plaza.

“The reign of terror my brother started all these years ago is over. Starting tomorrow we will make changes for the best”

* * *

 

Eleanor woke up almost at dawn the next morning. After cleaning herself up she chose simple clothes to join Roland in the great hall. They left a few hours later; Eleanor wanted to have a good look around. Their first stop was the guardroom, near the gates to the city. Inside they found men.  A bunch of them were half asleep, half drunk. These men were supposed to be on guard duty. Eleanor was discussed by their actions. She didn’t stay in there for very long. Once out, she gave Roland her recommendations.

“I want these men sober and ready to work. I want the stables to be clean and ready to use. The gate must be repaired. I want a constant watch set on the surround.”

“How are you to finance all this?”

“We have land. We will farm just like when my father was alive.”

“It will take some time but it is manageable.”

“As you say Milady.”said Roland.

Then, they were interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps behind them.

“Well, Well Well, look who came back to the nest?” said a deep masculine voice. Eleanor turned around only to face someone she hadn’t seen in a long time. The man was tall, with long brown hair falling on the side of his face. He used to ride with Gregor.

“Alyn Stackspear.” She said “I didn’t know you were still in my late brother’s service. Some said you died.”

“I’m very much alive.”he said with a wicked grin.

“So, little Eleanor came back to take care of things?” he added , walking a little closer to her. Eleanor didn’t like the look in his eyes…like he was going to eat her alive; but Eleanor felt safe for she felt Addam’s presence behind her. She gathered all her Clegane courage and pride to face him.

“Well, someone has to take care of things. And that is what I plan to do.” She answered calmly. Eleanor made it to leave, but before she gave Alyn one last look

“And its Lady Clegane to you.”

* * *

 

It was getting late when Eleanor decided to retire for the night.

“Well well finally decided to retire have we?” said a voice in the dark. Eleanor rolled her eyes because she knew exactly who it was.

“Go away Alyn. You can’t be here.”

And she was right about that; Alyn had no business within the keep what so ever. Eleanor couldn’t help but wished Addam were there at that particular moment.

“You all alone in there? It gets cold at night. You’d need someone like me to keep you warm and to protect you. Or is it the Lannister dog perhaps? ”

“Be careful with what you say.”

Eleanor suddenly felt sick and realised that being an alone woman here could be problematic if she wasn’t careful. He moved towards her blocking her body between the wall and him.

“Stop!” she said.

He was drunk; she could smell it in his breath.

“Just see for yourself. You might like it.”

Eleanor wasn’t going to let anyone take advantage of her like this ever again. She reach for his dagger, grabbed it and pointed it at is gut.

“Did you know your brother had promised you to me? To think I could be master around here.”

Eleanor felt even sicker.

“Stay away! I am the Lady of this keep. You own me respect.” she said firmly. “I won’t tolerate your bullying.”

 “Now move, or I’ll gut you right here.”

“You wouldn’t.” said Alyn

“Don’t push me.”she said pushing the dagger even further. “Sandor taught me well” she said, summoning all her courage. “If you value your life, you will leave me in peace.” Alyn finally moved away, raising his hands in defeat.

Eleanor entered her room and immediately bolted the door behind her. Once it was done, she closed her eyes and let out a long sight. Where she a gotten the strength to fight him off, she did not know; but she was a little proud of herself. She then realised she still had Stackspear’s dagger in her hands. She decided to keep it for herself.

 Being the Lady of this Keep was not going to be easy.

* * *

 


End file.
